Cupid Hinata
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Hinata menjadi seorang cupid? wah.. gimana tuh? ditambah lagi saat dia haru melawan dark angel. sukses nggak ya kira-kira? baca aja deh.. bad summary! mind to RnR? please Ripiu! Hope you like it!


Ulululululu~

Puja kulit kerang ajaib \(^o^\)(/^o^)/ #lah?

Ehheheheh.. gomenne menggaje di awal ^^" *garuk garuk kaki*

Yosh! Annyeong haseo chingu ^^)/

Aku kembali lagi nih, dengan cerita yang baru juga pastinya :D

Sebenernya nih cerita males banget buat diketik sekarang, tapi mumpung idenya lagi lewat (?) di kepalaku, yaa.. jadilah fic ini kubuat ^w^)b

Kali ini aku tidak di center saat pengetiknan, hanya akan membuat pusing sendiri untuk membacanya. Bener kata para senpai, pusing jug abaca text kalo dicenter. Jadi kali ini kubuat algn text. :3

Oia, sebenernya sih ni cerita masih samar-samar di otak, jadi gomen kalo ceritanya nggak ngambung ya ^^v Cuma ngetik karena mumpung ada ide nyangsang (?) di otak.

Yahh.. sekali lagi mohon maaf ne, kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan atau tidak mengenakan hati ^^v *dikate pidato* terlalu resmi eh bahasanya? O.o *readers: lanjut ajalah! Me: oke ._.b*

Sebenernya sih masih mau berbicara panjang kali lebar disini, tapi yang ada malah nggak dipedulikan =w=" mungkin segini juga ga peduli kali ya :3 *ngenes*

Ahahaha. Lupakan apa yang aku katakana diatas itu, nggak penting kok. Aku aja nggak mengerti atas apa yang baru saja kukatakan =w=b. Betul tidak? :3

Yosh! Daripada akunya amat sangat teramat banyak omong *emang* mending langsung ke storynya aja deh :3 .. saatnya ke TKP! XD *hajiahh*

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: sudah jelas punya papah saya, si papah Masashi Kishimoto! XD *digiles truk*

Main pairing: SasuHina lophe lophe (?) slight Narusaku

Rating: T, sepertinya kali ini pasti tuh rate :3 #lah?

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Warning: typo(s), OOC, aneh, alur yang terlalu cepat, EYD tidak disempurnakan, abal, ide pasaran (murni dari otak aku -_-"), GaJe, nggak nyambung isi dan judul, **terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang say a baca, **dsb yang ada di cerita ini ._.b

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan main Pairing yang tercantum di atas, harap tekan tombol "BACK" demi kebaikan .**

**_Cupid Hinata_**

**By**

**KitsuneCitrusBlossom**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

"Eeeh? Naruto-senpai yang itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi dingin kalau kuajak bicara.. mungkin kami akan bubaran.."

"Jangan menyerah! Sampaikan perasaan sakura-chan pada Naruto-senpai sekali lagi!"

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School, dan tahun ini aku duduk di kelas XI. Dan aku selalu jadi tempat curhat percintaan semua teman-temanku. Dan sahabatku yang sedang curhat ini adalah Sakura Haruno, salah satu sahabat baikku. Dia pacaran dengan Naruto-senpai , anak kelas XII yang baru saja kita bicarakan tadi.

"Terus nanti…." Aku pun membisikan cara kepada Sakura-chan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto-senpai.

"Kau benar! Nanti kucoba deh. Hinata-chan benar-benar seperti cupid ya" seru Saskura-chan dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

**Hinata's POV end**

.

"Apa ada yang Hinata-chan sukai?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut bublegumnya ini menatap wajah Hinata.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya a-aku ingin bisa ja-jatuh cinta se-seperti Sa-Sakura-chan, ta-tapi-"

**TEEETTT~~**

Suara bel pun berbunyi, menandakan sudah saatnya berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan juga harus berhadapan dengan guru-guru yang mungkin mereka suka maupun tidak.

**GREEK..**

Masuklah seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut melawan gravitasi dan juga guru itu selalu membawa buku Icha-icha nya kemana-mana. Kakashi Hatake, nama guru yang dimaksud tadi. Biasanya guru ini selalu terlambat jika masuk kelas. Tapi kali ini, tumben sekali dia bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Kelas akan dimulai, segera kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!" seru Kakashi kepada anak muridnya tersebut.

"Sensei! Tumben sekali sensei tidak telat? Apa dunia akan kiamat?" Ujar seorang anak dengan tattoo segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Diam kau kiba! Hari ini ada murid baru. Kau yang ada diluar, silahkan masuk" Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap pintu.

Masuklah seorang anak laki-laki bergaya yang mungkin bisa dibilang emo style. Dengan gaya rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam, mata hitam kelamnya yang berwarna onyx menatap tajam orang yang ditatapnya, tubuh atletis yang tinggi tegap. Sempurna. Itu yang bisa dilukiskan dari makhluk ciptaan tuhan ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Oto. Salam kenal." Ucapan dinginnya keluar begitu saja saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Seluruh murid perempuan pun heboh dengan kedatangan Sasuke di kelas itu. Banyak yang membicarakannya dengan teman sebangkunya, dan juga ada yang bisik-bisik tetangga (?) akan kedatangan Sasuke. Sedangkan murid laki-lakinya hanya bisa menatap tidak suka Sasuke, karena mereka merasa bahwa Sasuke itu saingannya. Atau mungkin memang saingan mereka.

'A-anak itu.. keren..' Hinata sempat terpesona dengan ke-sempurnaan- yang ada pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Hobi Sasuke-kun apa?" Anak perempuan bercepol dua langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke.

'wahh.. anak itu la-langsung ngetop..' Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak itu bisa se-sempurna- itu.

"Meramal cinta. aku dating sebagai cupid untuk menolong kalian. Jika ada masalah dengen percintaan, silahkan diskusikan denganku. Akan kupecahkan masalah cinta kalian." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan panjang kali lebar. (a/n: hadeehh .. mulai deh OOC -_-")

'di-dia itu bicara apa sih? Meramal cinta? ahh…' Hinata kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Cupid yaa.. berarti Sasuke-kun itu saingan Hinata-chan dong?" Sakura menyenggol pinggang Hinata dengan jahil.

"E-eh?" 

"Cukup! Dan kau Uchiha, silahkan duduk dibelakang Hyuuga" Kakashi pun ambil suara (?) sambil menunjuk tempat duduk dibelakang Hinata.

Entah Hinata salah lihat atau tidak, saat Sasuke melewatinya, Hinata seperti melihat jika Sasuke itu tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya.. menyeringai?

.

**-Saat Istirahat**-

Seperti biasa, anak-anak perempuan saat istiraha tiba pasti mengerubungi Hinata. Seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Yap! Kai ini, sang Uchiha Sasuke ikut serta dalam hal pengerubungan tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Coba ramalan cupid Sasuke-kun juga dong!"

"Ra-ramalan cupid?"

"Yup! Ramalan cupid. Katanya, cupid akan jawab masalah cinta kita jika membaca mantra ini" Sasuke ikut berbicara setelah dia sekian lama diam sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan kalimat atau yang disebut 'mantra' tadi.

"Ah? A-ahaha.. se-sepertinya tidak u-usah deh.. a-aku pergi ke kantin dulu yah.. jaa nee~" 'kayaknya mencurigakan tuh..' Hinata keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah karena apa dia jadi begitu.

'?'

**BRAK!**

"E-eh? Apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menghimpit Hinata pada sebuah tembok di lorong yang sepi, pada saat Hinata dalam perjalanan ke kantin.

"Kalau ramalan ini dilakukan sendirian, akan bawa nasib buruk nantinya. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati saja" Hinata merasakan jika wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wjahnya. Bahkan, sejengkal pun tidak ada.

Blush..

Sudah dipastikan sekarang, pasti wajah Hinata semerah warna tomat yang sudah matang. Tomat? Hmm.. itu kan buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-ah? I-itu tidak a-akan kulakukan kok. Y-ya sudah ya. A-aku harus pergi. Sa-sampai jumpa" Hinata pun melepaskan diri dari himpitan Sasuke dan berlari menuju kantin.

'apa-apaan sih dia itu? Berlaku seenaknya saja!'

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

"Aku pulang…"

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah pulang. Ingin makan siang dulu at-"

"Aku ingin ke kamar sekarang. Nanti aku akan mengambil makanan sendiri" Setelah memotong perkataan pelayanku, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku.

Soal yang disekolah tadi.. aku juga mau tau sih. Jodohku di masa depan siapa dan seperti apa..

Lagian aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Eh? 'Hinata-chan punya orang yang disukai?'

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Sakura-chan tadi siang. Sepertinya jika dicoba sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan?

"hmm.. jika tidak salah mantranya itu adalah 'wahai cupid yang suci, dating dan tampakanlah wujud kalian dihadapan kami' seperti itu bukan?"

**PATS!**

"Eh? A-apa ini? Ja-jangan-jangan.. nasib buruk kah? Silau sekali"

"Ah? Jahat sekali! Aku ini bukan nasib buruk tau! Aku, malaikat Shion dari kahyangan. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan pelatihan dengan membantu cinta manusia, aku bisa jadi cupid. Dan akusudah ditetapkan untuk berada disisi Hinata-chan yang selalu jadi tempat curhat percintaan sahabatmu. Dengan begitu, kita berdua sekarang akan jadi cupid mereka"

Hening….

'Kenapa tiba-tiba ja-jadi seperti i-ini? A-apa aku ini se-sedang bermimpi? Jika i-ini mimpi, to-tolong bangunkan aku~'

**Hinata's POV end**

.

.

"Eh.. Shion-chan! Bahaya jika kau keluar seperti itu" Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku malaikat yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Jika kau ingin memanggilku, pakai gantungan ponsel itu. Karena itu tempat tinggalku. Usahakan selalu kau bawa ya" malaikat Shion pun masuk ke dalam gantungan ponsel yang berada di saku blazer Hinata.

.

'sepertinya telah terjadi suatu keanehan yang masih belum kumengerti…'

"OII!"

Merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara orang yang memanggilnya.

'dia.. anak baru yang aneh kemarin!'

Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata yangsedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit err.. aneh –sepertinya-

"kemarin kau lakukan sendirian kan?"

"hah? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya ramalan? Ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

**BRAKK!**

**PATS!**

"Ka-kau itu.." Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Hinata benar-benar terpesona oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku ini cupid kan? Hm?" Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya dan ketidak percayaan.

"Hei kau! Keluar kau malaikat yang ada di gantungan ponsel!"

'eh?'

"Heheh.. Sasuke-kun kok ada disini?" Keluarlah satu malaikat yang bernama Shion tadi dari gantungan ponsel.

"Hn. Ternyata kau, Shion..."

"Eh, Hinata-chan! Kau tau tidak? Waktu masih jadi malaikat, pelatihan Sasuke-kun selalu sempurna loh."

"Hmm.. ternyata Sasuke-kun cupid yang hebat.." gumam Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dalam gantungan ponsel untuk waktu yang lama. Dan jika aku tidak pinjam kekuatan manusia, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan cupidku" Shion menambahkan.

"hihi.. ternyata Sasuke-kun bukan ahli meramal yaa.." Hinata terkikik geli akibat tau jika Sasuke bukan peramal.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya, ada dark angel yang menentang kahyangan dan dia akan menambahkan teman dengan merasuki manusia yang punya masalah percintaan. Ramalan itu juga Cuma bualan supaya manusia tidak diambil mereka karena memikirkan cinta sendirian. Membersihkan mereka adalah salah satu tugas cupid. Tapi, kau yang sudah memanggil malaikat dengan mantera itu adalah manusia pilihan kahyangan! Makanya, kau pasti tau jika ada hawa jahat dark angel!" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

'Sasuke-kun bisa berbicara sepanjang itu?' Shion hanya memangdang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"A-aku.. tidak tau tuh.."

"Yahh, bukan makhluk yang langsung dating bergerombol begitu sih"

Drtt.. Drrt~

"eh? Ada sms. Dari.. Sakura-chan? Hmm.. wahh, dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai! Syukurkah"

'berusahalah Sakura-chan! Ah? Tapi… apa dia akan baik-baik saja?'

"Sasuke-kun, Shion-chan. Aku harus pergi dulu ke suatu tempat. Jaa~" Hinata pun meninggalkan atap tersebut, dan segera menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura berada.

.

"Aku sudah muak Sakura! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi! Kau itu pengganggu!" Naruto membentak Sakura dengan keras sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

" A-aku.. Cuma menganggu ya? Ha-haha. Maaf sudah bikin senpai susah.. se-selamat ti-tinggal!" Dengan bercucuran air mata, Sakura segera berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menjauhi tempat itu segera. Sementara itu, dibalik semak-semak Hinata bersama dengan Shion melihat semuanya.

"Na-Naruto senpai tidak akan berbicara se-seperti itu!" Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura. Padahal mereka kan saling mencintai.

"Tunggu Sakura!" Naruto segera mengejar Sakura sebelum ia jauh dari tempat mereka bertengkar.

"Kau juga Sakura-chan, jadilah budak kami. Kita rebut kahyangan bersama-sama. Wahai dark angel baru, muncullah di hadapan Sakura!" ujar Naruto menambahkan.

"Na-Naruto? Sa-sakit…" Sakura meringis kesakian karena tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Sudah kuduga Hinata, Senpai itu dirasuki oleh dark angel! Hinata, jadilah cupid dengan bersatu denganku!"

"eh? Apa?" Hinata bertanya agar ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang baru saja Shion katakan.

"Kita harus bersatu Hinata! Cepat, tidak ada banyak waktu!"

'bersatu dia bilang? Ta-tapi… bagaimana caranya?'

"Baiklah. A-ayo Shion-chan!"

"Um! Ayo!"

**PYATTS~**

'i-ini.. sa-sangat mengagumkan…' Hinata tidak percaya, jika dia sekarang menjadi cupid sungguhan.

"Sekarang Hinata!"

"baik! Datanglah!" Muncullah sebuah busur dan anak panah ditangan Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata mengarahkan panah itu kepada sosok dark angel yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

'kumohon.. kena!' Hinata pun melepaskan anak panah itu kea rah dark angel, tapi… meleset.

'sial! Me-meleset!'

"e-eh? K-kok menghilang?" Hinata celingak celinguk mencari sosok dark angel yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat anak panah yang ditembakan Hinata meleset.

"cih! Berani sekali kau mengangguku."

"Di-dia tau keberadaan kita. Bagaimana ini?" Hinata kalang kabut saat dark angel mengetahui jika dia dan Shion ada di tempat itu.

"Cepat panggil panah selanjutnya!"

"Ba-baik! Datanglah!"

Hening….

"Panahnya tidak muncul. B-bagaimana ini? Huwaaaa!" Hinata menjerit karena dengan tiba-tiba dark angel sudah muncul dihadapannga dan menodongkan sebuah tombak yang siap untuk merenggut nyawa Hinata.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggangguku. Akan kutenangkan kau dengan ini. Fufufu~"

Hinata memejamkan mata saat tombak itu diayunkan oleh dark angel dan akan segera mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum semuanya terjadi…

**DUAKK**..

'Sa-sasuke-kun?'

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya.. a-aku tidak a-apa-apa.." Hinata terlihat merona pipinya akibat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat keren saat ini. Dapat dirasakan juga jantung Hinata berdebar lebih cepat saat sadar Sasuke ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Untuk pemula, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Yang ada kau akan celaka Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin dan angkuh, tetapi tersirat nada kekhawatiran dalam kata-katanya, dan juga dari matanya yang tajam. Yang menampakan sirat kecemasan.

"A-aku… tidak bisa me-menjadi cupid u-untuk Sakura-chan.." Hinata putus asa karena dia tidak bisa menjadi cupid untuk Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Jangan menyerah. Kau itu ingin menjadi cupid untuk Sakura kan?"

'benar.. aku ingin menjadi cupid untuk Sakura-chan..'

"Kau yang menembakan anak panah kearah Naru- maksudku dark angel. Biar kubantu dengan kekuatanku." Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, dan pastinya membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kebih keras dari sebelumnya.

'kumohon.. kali ini harus bisa! Demi Sakura-chan..'

"Datanglah!" Muncul anak panah ditangan Hinata.

"Ingat! Fokuskan sasaran kepada dark angel. Aku tau kau pasti bisa"

"Baik!"

'berusahalah Hinata..'

'Aku pasti bisa,ini semua demi Sakura-chan dan Naruto senpai.. kumohon, kali ini harus kena' Hinata mulai memfokuskan arah panahnya kepada dark angel yang sedang lengah.

**JLEB..**

'Kena!'

"AAARRGGHHH!" dark angel pun mengerang kesakitan akibat anak panah yang mengenai dirinya. Dia pun lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan tubuh Naruto.

"Hinata.. mulai dari sini pekerjaan cupid yang sebenarnya baru dimulai.." Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam tepat ke ibsidian lavender milik Hinata, dan hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Hinata. Yang membuat rona merah di pipi Sasuke dan membuat jantungnya tidak karuan.

Hinata yang saat ini sedang menjadi sosok seorang cupid, jalan melayang –terbang- kea rah Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat sudah sampai di tempat Naruto, Hinata membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Setelahnya, Naruto sadar apa yang terjadi, dia langsung berlari kearah Sakura yang tadi sempat melarikan diri.

"Sakura-chan tunggu!"

"Na-Naruto senpai?"

**GREP**..

"Aku lagi banyak pikiran, makanya tidak sadar jika sedang berbicara denganmu. Waktu sadar, kau selalu memasang wajah sedih. Apa aku sudah berbicara yang menyakiti hatimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. perasaanku tidak akanberubah. Makanya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih.. Sakura.." untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

"Ne.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.. terima kasih ya. Be-berkat Sasuke-kun, a-aku bisa ja-jadi cupid u-untuk Sakura-chan.." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, yang terjadi bukan seperti apa yang dibayangkan. Sasuke mancium tangan Hinata yang terulur itu.

"Itu bukan masalah.." Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaannya.

"Dan yang terpenting.. Hinata…"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku.. menyukaimu. Ah, bukan. Tapi aku mencintaimu Hinata. Hinata.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya"

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba meyakinkan jika dirinya tidak berbohong ataupun sedang bercanda. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia menatap mata Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Dan yang ditemukan oleh Hinata di dalam mata Sasuke adalah, kejujuran.. sebuah kepastian, tidak ada sebuah keraguan ataupun kebohongan disana. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata memanas, sudah bisa dipastikan jika wajahnya pasti sudah lebih merah lebih dari warna tomat. Debaran jantungnya juga sudah tidak karuan, seakan ingin loncat dari tempatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"A-aku.. aku.. "

"…" Sasuke masih menunggu dengan setia atas jawaban Hinata, dia sungguh berharap bahwa Hinata menerima pernyataannya.

"A-aku.. mau Sasuke-kun.. a-aku mau.." Hinata akhirnya menjawab peryataan Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sungguh, dirinya saat ini sungguh malu. Wajahnya pun sudah sangat merah.

Mendengar jawaba Hinata itu, Sasuke sungguh senang bukan main. Gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya saat pertama bertemu ternyata menerima pernyataan cintanya. Seakan ketiban durian runtuh Sasuke saat itu juga. Oke, itu sungguh lebay. Back to the story.

Saat itu juga Sasuke memeluk Hinata, mencurahkan semua rasa bahagiannya kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata.. terima kasih.. aishiteru.."

"A-aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun.." Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke.

Hihi.. menjadi cupid tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan rupanya. Dan akhirnya, cerita ini diakhiri dengan kaya ..

**OWARI~**

Fuwaaa~

Capeknya ngetik =u= *ngelap keringet*

Gimana? Bagus nggak? .w. pasti nggak ya? :/ emang! XD *seneng (?)*

Cerita terpanjang yang pernah aku buat nih :3a rekor! XD *plakk*

Ne, aku minta reviewnyaa yaaa~

Mohon para readers yang baca fic ini direview. Jangan lupa loh! X3 *maksa*

Pokoknya, review nggak review haru ripiu! XD *dzig*

Awas kalo nggak! *nodongin pisang*

Yaudah deh, langsung aja ..

Review yaaa! ^o^)/

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
